ninja dan interview
by Hoshi Uzuki
Summary: bagaimana jika para ninja di wawancarai oleh para ninja lainya juga? apa lagi ini niatnya kayak wawancara tapi sebenarnya ngerjain! wakh, apa gak bahaya tuh? apalagi nie yang sedang di wawancarai seorang sharingan no kakashi! baca aja "ninja dan inter
1. Chapter 1 Kakashi Interview

Alo! Disini author kembali dengan pesona-pesona baru! (readers : pesona baru? Rongsokan baru,iya! *author langsung nangis di pojokan?* )

Nie author mau orderan nih ga pa pa kan? *readersnya diam aja*

Kayaknya pada mau aku kasih ea. . . (readers : GA USAH!)

Oce kita mulai!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-senpai yang baek hati! Peran minato boleh author gantiin? (*plak! gedebuk!* di keroyok ma masahi-senpai)

Masashi : kok aku ditampilin terus sih untuk bagian awal?

Author : kan author nge-fans ma masashi! *muka sok paling polos mode on*

Masashi : kamu nge-fans ma aku apa minakushi nya?

Author : minakushinya! (*bletak* dilempar sandal sama masashi) au... sakit...

Masashi : rasain!

Author : masashi! I HATE YOU! *bak, buk, duak!* author berkelahi dengan masashi.

Kru 4 : ahkk! Urusai!. dari pada kita melihat dua orang ini cekcok terus, mending saya teruskan saja pembukanya...

FTSL ( Pembetulan Tapi entar Salah Lagi)

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : K+**

**Title : "KASASHI'S INTERVIEW"**

**Summary : bagaimana kakashi yg ga wibawa kyak gitu sebagai ninja di wawancara dengan serius oleh radio bergengsi di konoha yang menurut kata orang rata-rata anggotanya adalah ninja? Apalagi surat penggemar yang seharusnya menyenangkan menjadi sebaris kaliamt mengerikan bagi kakashi?**

**Warning : nie fic gaje, OOC, strees plus-plus, EYD ajuor bawuor, dijamin langsung dijewer guru B.I klu nulis gayanya kayak ginie.**

Maapin saia ya para readers, klu ada yang menanti klanjutan "MY NEIGHBOR MY HELL" kok ga muncul-muncul! Tu krena saia sbagai author mboten duwe ide (anak baek jgn tiru bahasa saia) Pa lagi "oktober's 10th day" ga muncul karena failed! Datanya hilang. (laptop danger emang) hhuuee... Jadi untuk menganti keteledoran saia, mungkin nie fic akan melegakan anda semua. Arigato! (readers : author yg mengecewakan).

Don't like, don't read! Apalagi don't like masih di read. Ayahab, bahaya, to danger tu ya? (sama aja deh kyaknya)

"KAKASHI'S INTERVIEW"

Kru 4 : "ready? Three, two, one-

Kru 1 + 2 + 3 : "make some noise, noise, noise" (ngutip lagunya nobodyknows "hero's come back")

Kru 4 : yg bener donk! Katanya dilanjut?

Kru 1 + 2 + 3 : gomenasai! Author.

* * *

"ya, terimakasih pada kalian yang mau mendengarkan siaran radio "konoha fm" ini" kata seorang penyiar dengan alis tebal. "sebagai penyiar dalam acara 'taijutsu is the best forever' yang dianggap satu-satunya acara yang ada di radio di konoha, hanya satu yaitu KONOHA FM! Saya yaitu rock lee sendiri merasakan semangat muda! Hidup konoha fm!" pidato rock lee dengan panjang dan seruan di bagian akhir (nie niatnya apa mau nyanyi yel-yel ea? Kok pake 'hidup konoha fm'?). karena terlalu senang, tanpa sadar rock le terikat oleh kabel-kabel siaran.

"uph! Helep me!" karena ingin ngomong 'help me' tapi jadi 'helep me' karna keiket.

"mokuton no jutsu" teriak yamato dengan lantang! Otomatis rock lee malah keiket kayu dah.

"kagemane no jutsu" ucap shikamaru yang malah ngiket tu rock lee pake jurus bayangan.

"akhh! Badan ku! Yang bener donk klu mau ngelepasin! Nie ga bisa nafas" teriak rock lee dari dalam ruangan 'inkubator' radio. Sai hanya mengotak-atik tombol pada pengaturan di radio supaya tidak terdengar kejadian di sana.

"ck ck ck, kita liat dari sini saja ya akamaru?" ucap kiba dengan enteng. Kiba dan akamaru ada di ruang tunggu, menunggu jadwal siaran acaranya yaitu 'jenis-jenis anjing ninja terbaik' sehabis siaran interview.

"guk!" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan akamaru (mang mau ngomong apa lagi? Klu ngomong 'iya' ntar kibanya merinding)

Beberapa menit kemudian. . . . .

"fiuh akhirnya selesai juga" kata yamato kemudian,

"tapi siapa yang akan menggatikan rock lee? Habis rock lee juga bodoh, pake jurus 7 gerbang lagi untuk melepaskan diri. lebay" gerutu shikamaru kemudian.

"baiklah gantikan saja dengan siaran interview. Aku sedang tak sabar dengan acara itu" ucap yamato dengan nada kita-sedang-melakukan-kejahata-secara-berkala.

"he he he, betul juga kau yamato-sensei. Hei sakura, sudah kau siapkan semua persiapanya?" kata shikamaru dengan nada terkekeh.

"khye khe khe... tnang saja... kita buat kakashi-sensei kapok! Kau sudah siap naruto?" kata sakura dengan senyum jahat ala nuraninya.

"he he he! Osh dattebayo!" kata naruto dengan gaya khasnya.

What's the hell in the they are brain?

"yosh! Disini uzumaki naruto-boy! Karena mengalami kesalahan teknis sesaat, kami harap anda yidak kecewa dengan digantinya siaran menjadi siaran 'interview' yang biasa dilakukan setiap kamis" katanya sambil melihat catatan dan berbicara ke hadap mix.

"yap, mungkin karena kalian baru tau siaran ini karena siaran ini akan ada setiap kamis, jadi mungkin waktu siaran akan lebih pendek" kata naruto dengan layak gentleman-cap kura-kura.

"di siaran ini kita akan meng interview seseorang yaitu seorang jonin hebat yang disebut 'sharingan no kakashi' " kata naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke kakashi dengan isyarat : masuklah. " atau bisa disebut Hatake Kakashi. silahkan kakashi-sensei"

"konichiwa, aku Hatake Kakashi" kata kakashi dengan melambaikan tnganya (bukan brarti banci lho!)

"baiklah kita akan menayai anda seputar ninja atau dunia ninja," kata naruto sambil menyusun kertas-kertasnya. "untuk mendapatkan tujuan, dapatkah sensei menghentikan iklan seperti opera sabun tolol selama latihan?" dengan muka santai dan sok cool.

"memang seperti apa?" Tanya kakashi dengan tampang sok polos.

"seperti: 1. Sensei slalu terlambat, tapi sbelum terlambat. Slalu blang klu ada nenek2 minta bantuan dan sbagaix. Itu kan mengesalkan" kata naruto dengan puuaannjjaanngg lebar.

"apa!" teriak kakashi kemudian "Aku hanya berusaha untuk tetap tenang tehadap semua orang" kakashi pun langsung mengebrak meja, yamato dkk hanya tekikik.

"oh yeah?" kata naruto sambil sok-meremehkan. "baik, Anda yakin tampaknya menikmatinya" kata naruto sambil tersenyum jahat.

"i-itu hanyalah tindakan" kata kakashi sambil gugup. Mengingat dia berakting pada team 7 saat itu.

"oh yeah?" kata naruto kemudian. Tiba-tiba sakura datang dengan lembaran kertas2.

"oh, ini ada surat2 penggemar kakashi-sensei!" seru naruto, sedangkan sakura hanya jalan keluar dari 'inkubator' sambil memasang senyum jahat.

"khe, khe, khe. . . rasakan kakashi-sensei! Biar tau rasa!" gumam sakura dengan memakai sifat 'nurani sakura'.

"bagaimana sakura? Sudah kau serahkan?" kata shikamaru melipat tangannya.

"tentu saja sudah, haruno sakura gitu..." kata sakura percaya diri.

"kau tulis apa sakura?" tanya yamato.

"tentu saja tentang kejelekan kakashi-sensei. Mau apa lagi?" jawab sakura yang berubah menjadi pertanyaan.

"ya, sudah. Ayo kita lihat expresi kakashi-senpai" kata yamato sambil tertawa.

* * *

**Kita kembali ke kakashi dan naruto.**

"ini ada surat dari si 'gulungan binatang buas' " kata naruto sambil membaca nama yang tertera. Kakashi bingung, 'gulungan binatang buas? Kok aku tidak pernah dengar?'

"isinya adalah 'aku sudah memikirkan tentang suatu nama julukan untuk kau kakashi, bagaimana kalau si mesum anjing? Pasti bagus' " kata naruto sambil menekuni kertas itu. Tidak merasa bahwa kakashi sedang mendidih dengan suhu 100o benar-benar hebat. Harusnya suhu segitu sudah pasti langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit konoha. Tapi yang menonton di luar 'inkubator' itu hanya terkikik.

Kakashi yang sweatdrop + mendidih pun langsung kejatuhan gulungan kertas sebagai pertanda buruk pertama melalui surat itu. Kakashi hanya berkata dengan gugup "my dignity. . ."

"Yang kedua dari 'gadis manis konoha PINK!' " kata naruto sambil tersenyum 'dasar sakura, apa tidak berbahaya kalu ketahuan?' pikir naruto sambil cengengesan tapi kakashi tidak tau hanya terfokus dengan apa yang akan diucapkan naruto.

"aku langsung pada poin pertama, apakah kau tidak akan menikah?" kata naruto membacakan surat itu. Kakashi pun terkena pertanda buruk kedua, yaitu suriken bintang 4 mendarat dengan mantab ketika kakashi melipat tangannya ke dada.

"juga kau selalu mendisiplinkan muridmu tapi kau sendiri tidak disipilin. Itu sangat tidak sopan" kata naruto menekankan, karena itu sakaligus memperingatkan kakashi. Kakashi pun mendapat pertanda buruk ke 3, yaitu kunai minato plus mantra yang menempel pada kunai jatuh dengan posisi : ujung paling lancip pada kunai mendarat ke kepala kakashi. Alhasil sedikit darah mengucur.

"ha? Kenapa ada kunai yondaime-sama disitu?" kata yamato melongo.

"iya, tadi naruto menemukan kunai itu di gudang hokage (*?* hah? Masa' kunai itu rongsokan? Tidak percaya)" kata sakura enteng.

"hei, itu berarti barang rongsokan ea?" kata shikamaru bergumam.

Author pun tidak terima, dan alhasil. . .

Kru 3 : ini yang cerita siapa sih? Katanya author, kok yang cerita tidak terima?

Author : kan kru 4 yang cerita. Saia baru saja selesai berkelahi dengan masashi.

Kru 4 : iya daripada ngelihatin author tengkar ma masashi, mending saia nyeritain. Klu nunggu ntar readersx pada kabur.

Author : q pegel nih, kamu aja ea yang cerita?

Kru 4 : ... *angguk-angguk*

* * *

**Kks (kembali ke story)**

Author pun marah dan memanggil minato dengan jurus pembangkit.

"hheeiii~ aku tu tidak sengaja menjatuhkan itu kunai~~~ kembalikan kunai ku..." kata minato dengan tapang horor yang bikin shiyoku berdiri beku.

"KYYAAA~ ada setan! ToT" teriak sakura.

"se, se, se, tanse... SSEE..."teriak gugup yamato sampai kata setan malah keucap tanse.

Author : kyahahaha! Rasakan itu! Mantab kan?

Yamato : sialan kau author. nih, nih, kunai sialan kuberikan padamu.

Minato : he he. . . :D terima kasih! Kata minato sambil nyengir,

Kakashi dan naruto bukanya saling tanya jawab, malah saling pandang. 'mengapa mereka pada sibuk sendiri?' pikir kakashi dan naruto.

"ehem...ehem... baiklah kita kembali" alih naruto. 'terakhir, kenapa kau sangat suka membaca seri icha-icha? Itu sangat membuat hal-hal yang tidak senonoh. Harap jangan membaca buku itu lagi atau kau akan terpengaruh!' " kata naruto sambil menirukan nada kalimat itu.

Kakashi pun mengalami depresi berat ada bak besi mendarat dengan membuat orang yang terkena bak itu langsung jatuh tersungkur.

"kakashi-sensei? Kau baik-baik saja? Kata naruto cemas.

Kakashi hanya menangis mengenang nasibnya yang begitu parah.

**Setelah itu...**

"kakashi-sensei, kapan-kapan kau mau kami interview lagi?" kata naruto dengan muka ceria + mengacungkan jemponya.

"TIDAK AKAN! I HATE YOU!" kata kakashi berteriak kepada semua orang yang ada disana. Dia baru sadar kalu sebenarnya dia sedang dikerjain.

"he he he he..." hanya itu yang bisa diucapakan mereka semua.

* * *

**Gimana? Gimana? Geje, geje? Atau tidak pantas untuk dibaca? Saia sadar ini cerita geje yang saia buat, hu hu hu. Karena begitu cepat saya membuat, pokoknya tulis apasaja yang terlintas di kepala.**

**Saia terinspirasi dengan film naruto bagian penutup yang shippuden. Jadi mumpung sedang ada ide, saia pakai saja. Toh ini fic akan saia isi dengan story-story berceritakan interview ninja kepada ninja lewat radio yang heboh-hebohan. Jadi tunggu saja selanjutnya. Heheeeeeeee. . . . .**

**jadi maap klu agak ngecewain. . . klu ada yang aneh soalnya saia ganti karna gak enak menurut saia. . .heehe. . . (ganti wae nie bocah) dan sekali lagi maafkan dengan EYD nya, saia agak lemah nih sama EYD.  
**

**Arigatou jangan lupa review ya! Saia bingung chapter selanjutnya akan saia isi dengan menginterview sapa. So, aku minta saran ea! Jangan lupa namax, umurx, dll. Klu bisa log-in aja!**

**Sekian, hoshiNamikazEmiUzumakI. Author yang aneh...**

**Review. . . . nge-flame? Log-in dulu ea. . . .**


	2. Chapter 2 Akatsuki Interview

Hola! Kita bertemu lagi di chapter 2! (*hus-hus* diusir sama para readers) Maaf saia updatenya lama. . . (Readers : Sangatsangatsangat lama)

Sebenarnya saia bingung enaknya ini chap mau saia buat Interview sapa ea? Ada yang minta Orochimaru, ada juga yang minta Akatsuki. Ada yang bilang MinaKushi! (tu mah permintaan author!)

Dan Hoshi sudah memutuskan! (*jreng-jreng* sambil ngeluarin tongkat pramuka) akhirnya keputusan jatuh ke Akatsuki!

Jreng-jreng! (lama-lama dibalang kaleng sama para Kru kalau jreng-jreng terus) Jadilah Akatsuki Interview!

Karna saia tidak tahu-menahu soal Akatsuki. So, saia ngemis ke Author yg laen. Jadi ini bukan pekerjaan saia sndiri, juga ini dibantu sama Author **Aikharyunara! **Arigatou ya. . .

Udah ah, kali ini hoshi gak mau basabasi. Langsung lanjut ea. . . Kru 4!

Kru 4 : Aku ngurusin tokoh-tokoh bawel lagi deh, . . .

Hoshi : Maafin kami deh! *wajah melas bin malang*?

Aikha : Ini kan juga untuk kebaikan kamu di sini. *tatapan ingin memecat pegawai*

Kru 4 : *Glek!* i-iya deh. 'padahal dia kan bukan majikanku?'

Aikha : Karena saia juga ikut bikin jadi saia udah tau apa yg kau pikirkan.

Kru 4 : Baik, saia yang urus ini tokoh! (2 Author ini cuma liat-liat doang. Ngeliatin kerjanya kru 4)

DISCLAIMER © MASASHI KISHIMOTO, AKATSUKINYA KITA CULIK DULU YHA? (^.^)v

MASASHI : "GAK BOLEH!"

HOSHI : "Ayolah, pliss…. *puppy eyes no jutsu*

MASASHI : "Iya deh.. "

AIKHA : "Arigatou !" ^o^

Title chapter 2 : Akatsuki

Rated : K+

Genre : Drama

Tokoh : Team Akatsuki

Summary : Bagaimana jika organisasi yang menakutkan no.1 diinterview? Apalagi jika Interview ini adalah jebakan?

Oke, selesai dah. happy reading! Don't forget to review!

Warning! OOC, geje, ancur, dan bahaya, dan KASBAR (KASus BesAR)

* * *

_**Pagi ini, 10 orang anggota organisasi pualing kejam *tepatnya heboh + agak gila* akan di Interview oleh Naruto cs. (pagi, pagi, dan pagi sekali)**_

"LEADER! BUKA PINTUNYA!" suara Tobi teriak pake TOA sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"IYE.. NI JUGA UDAH SELESAI!" sahut Pein sambil membuka pintu.

"Uhh.. Lama amet sih! Leader bertapa di kamar mandi ya? Atau minta permohonan supaya Konan-senpai jatuh hati padamu?" kata Tobi tapi begitu selesai ngomong langsung mendaratlah sebuah jitakan super keras nan mantab.

"APE LU KATE?" tanya Pein mendeathglare Tobi plus pertigaan di kepala Pein.

"_OIII! NIH ACARA UDAH MAU MULAI! NAPA LU MASIH DI SANA?" teriak para Kru 4. (wah, kesal sama 2 Author tapi yg dimarahin tokohnya. Kasihan...)_

"_Senpai. . ." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Kru-Kru yang laen kepada Kru 4._

"_Hehe.. oke oke." Jawab Pein._

Di sebuah stasiun radio yang bernama….. Konoha FM ada 2 orang host bernama Haruno Sakura dan Naruto Uzumaki yang siap menginterview *tepatnya mengerjai* para anggota organisasi yang identik dengan jubah hitam berbatik 'Mega Mendung' *menurut Para Pembatik Indonesia* tepatnya bercorak awan merah. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akatsuki.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Selamat pagi!" sapa Sakura + melambai pada para anggota Akatsuki yang sudah mulai duduk di kursi di Incubator untuk di Interview.

"Hai!" balas Tobi dengan lambaian lebaynya. Namun malang nasib, tidak dihirau oleh Sakura. Malah Sakura membuang muka.

"Mmm… Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian untuk Interview ini." Kata Naruto.

"Hmm.. tak apa." jawab Sasori.

"Lagian aku sedang bosan di markas Akatsuki yang pengap itu, un" kata Deidara sambil makan permet karet

"Apa kau bilang?" deathglare Pein. Deidara langsung menelan permen karet itu.

_Hoshi : "Hei, permen karet itu kan tidak boleh dimakan? Itu bisa merusak pencernaan" bisik Hoshi._

_Aikha : "Jangan kuatir, pencernaan Deidara itu aman. Karena ada c1,c2,dan c-c selanjutnya... jadi kalau pencernaannya terganggu c-c itu akan meledak" _

_Hoshi : "Kalau begitu kita harus pergi dari sini"_

_Aikha : "Bukan harus, tapi sekarang juga -"_

_-tapi Deidaranya sudah ada dibelakang-_

_Deidara : "Hei- kau apa maksudmu hah!" *mengeluarkan bom c4*_

_Aikha : : "UWWAA! C4! KRU 4! URUS INI!"_

_Kru 4 : "Baik"._

_Buak-duak-duar-bum-bum._

_Kru 4 : "Selesai plok plok" sambil nepuk-nepuk tu tangan._

_Hoshi : "Terimakasih, baek deh ^_^"_

_Aikha : "Cielah, kalau diselametin gitu aja udah mau ditaksir"_

_Hoshi : "Udah, nanti kita bincang2 lagi. Jatah kita ngomong tu banyak... ntar Sakura marah"

* * *

_

**~back to the story~**

"Baiklah! kita mulai saja. Yang pertama perkenalkan diri kalian." Seru Sakura.

"Pein, aku pimpinan Akatsuki. Satu-satunya pemilik Rinnegan" (sombong lu Pen! Mentang lu si pemilik Rinnegan yang gak ada duanya)

"Konan, aku suka origami ^_^ lebih tepatnya keahlianku menggunakan kertas"

"Deidara, seni itu ledakan, Un. kau mau, un?"

"Sasori, I Love my Puppet. Krek-krek" ucap sasori sambil mnggerakkan boneka Kazekage ke 3.

"Kisame, Samehada pedangku, Hiu peliharaanku!"

"Itachi… kakaknya orang yang ada di sana." Sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang sedang minum teh dengan santainya. Bersandar di kursi malas lagi. Dasar pemalas * Hoshi&Aikha langsung dikebuk sama fans Sasuke -_-*.

"Kakuzu, Uang uang uang..." *niru Mr. Crab tuh*

"Hidan.. Pengikut setia DJ.."

"Zetsu, you look delicious. Hmmm... yummy" Kata Zetsu yang bikin Sakura dan Naruto merinding.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Baiklah terima kasih. Benar-benar hyper (langsung di deathglare sama semuanya minus Tobi) Saya akan mulai dari Pein-senpai. Mmm… menurut info yang saya dapat, apakah senpai menyukai Konan-senpai?" tanya Naruto mendadak yang langsung bikin Pein blushing *hahaha…. Pein gampang blushing sekarang*

"Eeeh… Kau tau darimana bocah?" tanya Pein berbisik pada Naruto.

"Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang? Menurut info yang saya dapat." Jawab Naruto santai yang membuat Pein sweatdrop.

"He? Benarkah ? Leader suka Konan?" tanya Kisame semangat. Samehada pun angguk-angguk. NaruSaku pun merinding lagi.

"A..apa?" kata Konan yang mau ngilang pake kertas, tapi dihalangi oleh Kakashi.

"Hmm… Tak boleh pergi sebelum Interview selesai." Kata Kakashi tersenyum licik.

"Huuft.." kata Konan suram dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Umm… Benarkah itu Pein-senpai?" tanya Sakura antusias. Bahkan kalau benar mau disebarkan ke Tenten, Temari dll. Untuk bahan bergosip. (ada-ada saja -_-)

"A~ah… Umm..,-" belum selesai Pein melanjutkan jawabannya, dia udah kejatohan tripleks dari atas karena ada Tukang Kayu yang lagi benerin loteng.

"Oh.. Gomen. Tripleksnya jatoh karena lupa kupegangi. He..hie..." Kata Tukang Kayu itu nongol di atas sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

'Khu khu khu… satu orang kena!' Seru Naruto dan Sakura dalam hati sambil menampakkan senyum penuh dengan kelicikan.

"Ouch.. Itu sa..kit sekali, pasti." Kata Tobi penuh dengan kasihan... (atau penuh kelicikan? Yah, Tobi terlalu polos untuk bersikap kelicikan)

"Umm… Baiklah kita lanjut. Pein-senpai… Kudengar kau juga murid dari Jiraiya-sama ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya.. Begitulah. " kata Pein..

"UAAAH! Akhirnya aku diakui sebagai Sensei!" teriak Jiraiya gaje di luar incubator. Sasuke hanya berkata "berisik".

"Sstt... Tapi, asal kau tahu saja, Jiraiya-sensei itu orang yang Ero." Bisik Pein tapi sayang beribu sayang, suaranya terdengar oleh alat penyadap yang disambungkan ke telinga Jiraiya dan otomatis Pein langsung mendapat timpukan buku 'icha-icha' milik jiraiya plus buku-buku sebesar kamus *puih.. mantab surantab*

"Rasakan! Dasar murid tak tahu balas budi! Kau kan sudah kukasih makan selama 3 tahun" kata Jiraiya melipat tangannya. (gak ikhlas neh?)

"Padahal itu bener Lho.. -_-" kata Naruto dan Minato bersamaan.

"_Lho? Minato-sama kok ada di sini? Wah wah… pasti Orochimaru ada di sini." Seru Hoshi bergembira plus marah._

"_Emang, apa hubungannya? Orochimaru kan udah keluar dari Akatsuki? Daripada itu, kamu seneng kan Hoshi? -_-" kata Aikha._

"_Hmm..." pikir Hoshi. Dan... "Kyaaaaa! Minato Namikazeeee! ^_^" teriak Hoshi sambil mengejar Minato alhasil karna Minato ketangkap Hoshi, dipeluk dah tu Minato. Hehh, dasar penggila Minato -_- ._

"_Helpp Meeeee!" teriak Minato. Mau lepas tapi gak bisa._

"_Heh… jangan ganggu ayahku! Tak sudi aku kalau ayahku kau kejar! Apalagi kau peluk!" kata Naruto melempar deathglarenya plus milik Kushina pada Hoshi. Hoshi pun langsung lari terbirit-birit._

"_Ukh... Minatoku..." kata Hoshi sedih._

"_Sayang... nasib anda belum beruntung" kata Aikha._

"_Kesalahan aku mengundang Minato Namikaze" kata Kru 4 sambil menepuk jidatnya.

* * *

_

**~Back to the story~**

"Kenapa aku sial hari ini? T_T" kata Pein meratapi nasibnya.

"Khe khe khe… yang ke dua strike." Kata Sakura berkomunikasi dengan Shikamaru yang ada di luar Incubator pake alat komunikasi kecil atau Wereles (kalau gak salah ada kok di komik Naruto) yang digantung ditelinga.

* * *

**~Sementara Itu~**

"Bagaimana Shikamaru?" kata Sasuke (uwah... sasuke nampang!)

"Heh? Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'bagaimana'? apa yang kau maksud 'bagaimana keadaannya'?" kata Shikamaru sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Hn" (orang miskin kata sepertinya -_-)

"Yah, sepertinya akan jadi acara terhancur" kata Shikamaru.

"Hn?" ucap Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia mau bilang 'begitukah?' tapi dia malas. Malas. Dasar pemalas.

Seakan tau maksud Sasuke, Shikamaru hanya berkata "Yeah, begitulah. Mungkin".

* * *

**~Back to the 'Incubator'~**

"Baiklah… sekarang untuk Hidan-senpai. Umm… by the way anyway busway *kurang panjang -_-* kau pemuja DJ ya?" tanya Naruto sambil membalik kertas pertanyaan.

"Kau benar. Kau mau ikut aliranku?" jawab Hidan .

"Ohh… tidak usah terima kasih. DJ itu apa? Disk Jooking-kah?" tanya Naruto polos.

"(sweatdrop) ITU DEWA JASHIIIIIIIN! BERANINYA KAU!" teriak Hidan tapi…

BRUAK BRUGH! Sebuah karung berisi semen menimpanya, dan seketika Hidan langsung pingsan di tempat.

"He...he... gomen, aku lupa mengangin tu karung semen" kata Tukang Kayu itu lagi. Cih, aneh-aneh saja Tukang ini -_- .

"Hufft.. Nyaris aku.." seru Naruto lega.

"Hidan-senpai? Kau bisa dengar? Hhmm... sepertinya dia pingsan, kalau begitu kita biarkan saja dia pingsan." Kata Sakura *kejam*

"Kita Lanjut… Untuk Kakuzu-senpai.." kata Sakura.

CKRIING…. Suara uang receh dan kertas milik Sasuke yang ada di luar incubator jatuh. Dan seketika, mata Kakuzu langsung berubah menjadi hijau mirip .

"U…U..Uang? KEMARIILAAAAAH $_$!" seru Kakuzu yang mencoba keluar dari incubator tapi gagal karena pintunya digembok duluan sama Sasuke. Sasuke berperan 'banyak'( baca : sedikit )kali ini

"Kakuzuuu! Jelek jeleki partai saja!" kata Kisame.

"Ternyata benar." Kata nurani Sakura yang sedang berapi-api. Karena dia dapat gosib ke 2.

"Uangku… T_T" kata Kakuzu.

"Kita lanjut. Mmm…. Sudah berapa Ryo yang kau dapat selama ini?" tanya Sakura.

"100 MILYAR!" jawab Kakuzu spontan *kalau duit aja langsung ngomong.*

Tiba tiba ada uang kertas jatuh. Kakuzu mencoba mengambilnya, tapi sepertinya uangnya ditarik oleh tali yang sangat tipis. Yang menarik adalah Shikamaru.

"Uangnya… Bisa gerak? He..Bat.." kata Kakuzu tersepona eh salah terpesona *dikerjai kok terpesona?*

"heeh... kenapa terpesona? Itu kan hanya uang ditarik" kata Pein kemudian. Dia sudah sembuh dari serangan mendadak yang berupa pertanyaan 'cinta'. Tapi Konan masih diam, gugup kali yah?

"Kalau begitu kita lanjut ke Deidara-senpai. Apakah hal yang paling kau suka?" tanya Naruto.

"ART IS BANG!" teriak Deidara gaje sambil merentangkan tangan yang membuat langsung dilempar microfone sama Sakura.

"Berisik! Deidara baka!" teriak Sakura dengan marah, sampai ada suara 'tuuuttt kereta api dari telinga Sakura.

"Ehe, he, he... gomen" kata Deidara sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Well, apakah kau suka membuat bom-bom c,c,c,c, itu?"

"Yeah, un. Tapi lain kali jangan bilang c,c,c,c. Namanya c1,c2,c3,c... bla bla bla" mendengar itu, Naruto dan Sakura langsung diam. Menunggu si Penggila bom itu berhenti bicara.

Setelah berhenti berbicara Deidara pun binggung "knapa, un?" dengan polosnya! *Deidara bisa bermuka polos!*

"Sudah selesai Deidara-senpai?" kata Sakura sambil ngiler (*buagh-buagh* ditonjok Sakura 100x ala tonjokan Nakayoshi Saito)

"Sudah, un!"

"Hm... sekarang Sasori-senpai, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Nenek Chiyo?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum hambar, Sakura pun memasang ekspresi sedih. (you lie Sakura!).

"..." Sasori tidak menjawab. Terlalu sedih untuk diceritakan.

"Sasori-senpai?" panggil Sakura.

"Aku... Sangat... MERINDUKANYA! Huuaaa...! Nenek... hu hu hu..." sedu sedan(?) Sasori. Puppetnya pun berwajah sedih (lho? Ini Puppet kayak Puppet penunjuk perasaan pemilik).

"Cup,cup,cup... cucu Nenek Chiyo jangan sedih..." kata Konan sambil mengusap-usap punggung Sasori dengan tisue(?) eh, bukan. Origami yang betul.

"Yah... maafkan aku menyinggung perasaan terdalam dari yang terdalam senpai" tumben nih Naruto bijak, baru pertama kali nih kayaknya. Tapi ini bijak, atau kalimatnya membingungkan?

"Apa keahlian anda?"

"Keahlianku? Membuat racun dan ramuan. Kau mau lihat ramuanku? Ini hasil perpaduan dari unsur xxxx dan unsur xxxx (disensor yah) hingga menjadi ramuan xxxxxxx (apa sih ini?) bisa membunuh orang dalam sekejap secepat Hiraisin Minato" sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Minato. Minato pun naik darah. "kalau kau mau ramuanku ini. Silahkan beli di saya. Murah kok, 1 botol cuma 1 juta yen."

Duarr! 1 juta yen mah bisa buat beli barang apasaja!

"Ehm... arigato Sasori-senpai, ini interview bukan sarlap (pasar gelap) yang bisa menjual ramuan xxxxxxx itu"

Tapi...

"Tapi baik juga kok" celetuk Kakuzu kemudian.

Sasori pun bingung "Apanya?"

"Berarti kalau Naruto membeli ramuan itu, maka aku untung 1 juta yen! Ha ha ha sebotol 1 juta, dua botol 2 juta..." senandung Kakuzu.

"Hah... dasar bendahara akatsuki" ucap Sakura sambil memukul jidatnya.

"Sasori... kau tidak bisa diandalkan! Ck," decak Pein kemudian.

"Baiklah, sekarang Kisame-senpai! Kisame-senpai, apa menurutmu tentang 'TOBI'?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum licik.

"Menurutut aku? Tobi itu pantas untuk menjadi makanan Hiuku! Bukan Member seperti menurut Leader!" seru-sedan '?' Kisame.

"Hiks... hiks... Senpai jahat... huweee..." Tobi langsung nangis dan sembunyi di bawah meja tepat disebelah kaki Pein. Otomatis, ditendang tuh sampai tembok 'Incubatornya' lubang membentuk gambar Tobi.

"Ukh, tembok yang susah-susah kubangun" ucap Tukang Kayu *lah? Nie Tukang ngerain genteng sambil nonton nie Interview ea?*.

"Baiklah Kisame-senpai, ngomong-ngomong kau memelihara hiu berapa ea?" celetuk Naruto kemudian.

"Ada 100, itu yang ada dikolam dekat tu markas (ada tah tu kolam?) ditambah hiu yang kesimpen di gulungan (?) jumlahnya 1000" ucap Kisame dengan bangganya.

"Biasanya kau kasih makan apa Kisame-senpai?"

"Biasanya sih daging manusia, tapi karena aku menginginkan mereka 'vegetarian' kuberi sayur bayam dah" jawab Kisame sekenanya.

"BAKA KISAME! Bego amat tentang ngasih makan Hiunya" teriak Pein gaje sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka Kisame.

"Enak saja! Kau kira aku mau melayani Leader bintikan itu!" Balas Kisame kemudian.

"Sudah! Kalian bisa diam tidak sih? Kita itu ditempat tamu"

"Yah, yah, yah, kalau begitu saya akan makan roti ini dulu" kata Kisame sambil melihat seonggok roti di atas meja.

"KISAME-SENPAI JANGAN DI MAK- yah, udah ke makan" kata Naruto sambil menyesal.

"Haup, haup, haup. uek! rasa ini kan rasa hiuku!"

"Memang benar Kisame-senpai, makanya jangan dimakan"

"Uph! aku mau muntah..." Bruk! dan jatolah Kisame dengan menangis duka.

"yeah... third we won." Ucap Sakura pelan ke Shikamaru lewat wereles.

"wah, sepertinya Kisame-senpai sudah sulit ditanyai lagi, baiklah saya ganti ke Zetsu-senpai! Apa yang kau suka Zetsu-senpai?" sekarang gantian Sakura yang bertanya

"You " jawab Zetsu putih singkat, padat, dan jelas! Sebagai makhluk yang mengerti arti hidup. Naruto dan Sakura pun merinding.

"Zetsu putih" panggil Zetsu hitam.

"Apa?"

"Sadarkah kau?"

"Apa?"

"ITU KALIMATKU BEGO!" uwo... Zetsu hitam kalimatnya gaul.

"Aku kan juga boleh pake, kita kan 'satu' "

"Kau- kuhajar!"

Bak, buk, buak, duak, krek ,kriet dan segala abal-abal suara pun terdengar berkat perang dua menjadi satu.

"Sudah biarkan saja mereka, dia memang gila" ucap Pein sambil melipat tangannya.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. mendingan kita tutup interview ini dengan-" kata Naruto tapi dipotong oleh Tobi.

"TUNGGU! Tobi kok gak di Interview sih! pengalaman Tobi kan patut untuk diperdengarkan"

"Gak perlu, ntar nyapek-nyapeki tangan dua Author ini" seru Aikha dan Hoshi

"Huueee! Tobi ingin di Interview!" Cengeng Tobi sambil 'sujut' di kaki Pein, "boleh ya senpai?" kata Tobi pake puppy eyes.

"Hah, baiklah. Naruto, turuti anak ini dulu"

"Baiklah, toh waktunya tinggal 10 menit lagi. cukup kok. Nah, Tobi-senpai, bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk menjadi salah satu anggota Akatsuki?"

"Oh, itu. Saat itu aku sedang kelaparan, dan orang tuaku meninggalkan diriku karena mati jatoh dari jurang (?)" cerita Tobi dengan sedih.

Hoooo... teriak terharu para Kru+2 Author

"Lalu?"

"Sewaktu berjalan, aku melihat poster audisi pemilihan anggota Akatsuki. jadi aku ikut deh, dan aku diterima! YEI!" teriak Tobi, disambut keringat dingin para anggota Akatsuki.

"Bagaimana Audisinya?"

"Aku disuruh mijit Leader, masakin ramen buat Leader, dan bla bla bla bla..." ucap Tobi panjang lebar.

"Hei Tobi! kubilang ini rahasia, jangan kau ceritakan!" terak gaje Pein.

"Kan Interview, harus jujur dong Leader."

"Wah, Leader gak becus milih anggota" kata hidan sambil maen dadu di tangan (?) plus tersenyum menyeringai.

"eh?"

"Kami mah juga mau dipijitin" ucap Kakuzu sambil menghitung uang (?) ga nyambung.

"eh?"

"hajar leader satu ini!" serbu para anggota Akatsuki untuk menyerang Pein minus Konan dan Tobi tentunya.

"yah, sepertinya akan berhenti sampai disini"

* * *

capek~~~

Aikha makasih mo bantu diriku.

Saia memang ga bisa bikin fic mengenai Akatsuki.

Pastinya Readers dan author yang lain bisa ngeliat mana karangan Aikha sama Hoshi. beda jauh dah,

Yah... UAS lagi, jadinya Hoshi harus vakum bentar yah,

Entar Interviewnya dilanjutin. tapi mnurut Readers siapa?

Tulis beserta namanya ya! untuk para Author yang laen, ya pake Pen-namenya.

Review boleh, nge-flame boleh, congkrtit juga boleh.

Serba boleh kok.

Arigatou! (^_^)v


End file.
